


See You Again

by StaticLights



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticLights/pseuds/StaticLights
Summary: Kiibo had feelings, hopes and dreams like everyone else. They had a dream together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello~ This is my first posted fanfic and it's about a game that hasn't even come out yet so sorry if the characters are out of character but I'll guess we'll know when the game comes out~ but I already have an intense love for this shipping. I really hope it turned out okay... Enjoy~!

“Ahem, a body has been discovered!” Monokuma’s voice echoed with the announcement bell. Kokichi drowned out the rest of the bear’s words without a care. He had heard this announcement many times before and like the other times he didn't care or at least he didn't show it, yet his feet traveled to the murder sight. 

_“Hey when we get out you should help me rule my secret evil society. It would be cool to have a robot around! Everyone will surely cower before me!”, Kokichi grins. He had been joking but he noticed Kiibo’s eyes light up._

_“You would want me to help you? That would be wonderful but I don't know about the evil part.” He nods smiling to himself. His smile made the dark haired male’s heart beat rapidly in his chest and made his stomach turn. Maybe he wasn't joking anymore._

_“Sure sure that's fine I guess,” Kokichi looks away to hide the change in his expression._

_“I must research then! Maybe the top ten ways to run a proper organization,” he gently slaps his fist into the palm of his hand to show his thinking. This was really the first time Kokichi had really studied Kiibo and was able to sense the emotion off of him. At first he really thought of Kiibo as insignificant, just a robot, but lately as they hung out more he was able to see that Kiibo did have his own feelings and way of thinking. This moment made the shorter male want to protect the white haired robot._

_“No one in my civilization would discriminate against you for being a robot…I’ll make sure of it,” he says quietly making Kiibo’s eyes widen and stare at him in shock._

_“R-Really? Is that so?” He couldn't believe it.This was truly a moment to remember! Kiibo wished his creator could see this moment._

_“Because only I'm allowed to do that!” Kokichi quickly corrected himself as he gave Kiibo and evil smirk, reverting back to his normal acts. He wouldn't show his true feelings towards him. His pride was too high for that._

_“Hey please don't!” Kiibo yelled back in protest though this time it didn't bother him as much. Normally he had a hard time understanding the moods of situations or other people's hidden feelings, but he could clearly see that Kokichi’s words weren't strong as they normally were. This insult also didn't change the fact that Kokichi still wanted his help. He felt useful to someone and it made him feel good._

_When they both departed for the day they felt happier in this grim situation of the killing game. They had something to look forward to, a goal to achieve, and they didn't plan losing their life anytime soon. ___

These memories flashed through Kokichi’s mind as he came upon the crime scene where everyone crowded together blocking the view. The memories became more vivid as he pushed his way through the crowd with rude 

“Out of my way”s and laid eyes on the horrid sight. His eyes widening and he froze on the spot.

The robot he had taken a liking to laid broken and dismantled before him. Blue liquid pooled around him and all kinds of wires sprouted from odd places. Kokichi’s body went cold and many of the remaining students eyed him as they began their investigation. He couldn't believe the sight before him. He had watched people die all his life but this was the only one that made his stomach turn and his heart ache. Time went by and still he hadn't moved from his spot. His face had paled and his eyes had dulled. Soon time was up and it was time to head to the elevator that would lead them to the class trail. As everyone headed away from the crime scene no one seemed to notice that Kokichi still remained behind. When the place was empty, Kokichi dropped to his knees and hugged the body to his chest, not caring of the oil or how cold it felt, colder than normal. He could finally let it out now that he was alone.

The students in the hall who were walking away stop abruptly as the halls echoed with an anguished scream. 

“Ouma-kun?!” Kaede turned and was about to head back to the room before Shuichi grabbed her wrist. Turning back, Kaede gave him a questionable look.

“They must be close,” Shuichi says quietly, giving Kaede the message to let it be. Shuichi had been studying Kokichi’s reactions during the investigation and this very moment proved his theory that they had some type of close relationship.

If only they knew how close. Kiibo was Kokichi’s comfort. He was able to talk about his life before this killing game and talk about his deepest thoughts as they got closer. Kiibo never judged him. When Kokichi did good, Kiibo would praise him and it felt nice. The dark haired male also wouldn't admit how he took pleasure in talking to Kiibo. He found it adorable when he taught the robot something new and how his eyes would light up as he would ask questions non-stop. It was fun. Kokichi had made promises to take Kiibo to new places and show him new things. Deep down Kokichi felt guilty that he covered up these moments with discriminating insults towards the snow white haired robot. He wondered if Kiibo had left this world believing it all and that thought made him feel sick to his stomach. 

Everyone then turned back around to head to the elevator once again. In a short amount of time Kokichi caught up with them and for the first time he was silent. He walked past them all and into elevator with his hair covering his face.  
“Let’s get to it then…” he bit back.  
As the elevator traveled to its destination Kokichi stared straight ahead, eyes lifeless, and his hands clenched into fists so tight that it broke a bit of skin. He planned to make sure the killer was found, and that they’d get what they deserve.

\--------------

In the end the killer turned out to be Miu Iruma. It was almost time for her execution.

“Why…?” Kokichi asked slowly, looking down at his stand. Miu and the others turn to look at him.

“It’s because he's a robot, isn't he? BECAUSE HE’S ROBOT HIS LIFE WASN’T AS IMPORTANT AS YOURS!!” Kokichi had lifted his head and was yelling his lungs out as he beat his fists into the stand he stood at. He had officially snapped.

“KIIBO HAD HOPES AND DREAMS TOO AND FELT JUST AS MUCH AS EVERYONE ELSE. HE WAS KIND. HE WANTED ALL HIS FRIENDS TO LIVE!! HE DIDN’T DESERVE THIS!!!l” He screamed as angry tears slid down his face. Everyone looked down unable to take in the sight.

“We were going to leave this place together…” he slowly slides down to the floor, his voice fading out.

Miu without a word made her way to Kokichi. He looked at her with pure disgust and hate but she ignored him before taking his hand and lifting him up. Her hand lingered a bit longer before she pulled away.

 

“Goodbye...” she lets out and Monokuma brings down his gavel sending Miu to her execution. The nightmare of a trail had been over.

 

That evening Kokichi went to his room before closing and locking his door. He then looked at his hand, the one that Miu had helped him up with.  
He slowly opened it and his heart stopped. In the palm of his hand laid a green mechanical chip with a small label that read:

‘Kiibo’ 

Kokichi’s heart began to race as he read the label and taking note of the cute small quick doodle of a smiling Kiibo next to the name. Tears began to pool from the short male’s eyes and he sobbed clenching the chip, holding it close to him. 

He was going to escape this place and he was going to do it right so that Kiibo would be proud when he saw him again. 

The chip in his hand was his hope. He would not fall to despair.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of editing help from a pal so thank you to her, she worked so hard to edit this for me.


End file.
